iDress Up As Melanie
by Sarahsota
Summary: Look, I didn't want to put myself out there. I didn't want him to know. I just wanted to get rid of these stupid feelings in a safe way. So I, Sam Puckett, shall dress up as my perfect sister so I can have Freddie. Seddie of course! Multichap!
1. Perfect Sister

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 1<br>****Perfect Sister**

I watched enviously as my flawless sister got ready for her date with Freddie. Yes, I'm talking about the nub, the tech mule of iCarly. We were in Carly's room, Melanie liked it better than getting ready in our house. When she visits we usually spend most of our time here. Carly was downstairs talking to some new guy she liked on video chat.

"Which ones would Freddie like?" Melanie asked, staring at her shoes. Her blonde hair caressing over her face. She had fit ten shoes in her suitcase.

"They're just shoes Mel... and Freddie's a nerd...so it doesn't matter." I liked that my exterior was always mean with my sister… it allowed me to not sound jealous in this position.

"If only I had brought more!" Melanie huffed in frustration. I didn't even OWN more then 10 shoes!

Melanie rushed around the room doing god knows what. I didn't even get why she was stressing so much! The last date they went on when she came up apparently went so well… why would it be any different this time? We were only about a year older.

While Melanie freaked out; I lay on Carly's bed. It was huge! Mine was only a twin bed, Carly could fit over four people on this thing! The bedspread was girly white and purple flowers. It was such a shame to ruin such an awesome bed by throwing up girliness all over it.

I looked up towards Melanie again, who was mumbling about a compact. I had dreaded my sister's return. I knew she was still into Freddie, and I knew with her over confidence she gained from being popular at her stupid boarding school would allow her to ask him out. The day haunted me for weeks when she announced her return. And the day was pretty much as bad as I imagined.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Melanie knocked her perfect little knock on the Shay's door. I told her just to walk it. She never listened to me. We were in the middle of watching a movie, and I was sitting in close proximity to the nub. I was enjoying it. Carly hopped up, all perky like, and headed to the door. This meant I had to move over a bit… so Freddie didn't get the wrong idea.

"Melanie!" Carly exclaimed. Freddie got a smirk on his face.

"Are you guys trying to trick me… again?"

"Shuttup dork," I said, rolling my eyes, "I am right here, sitting beside you, how would I be able to be in two places at once?"

Benson leaned forwards and looked between the blonde girl who just finished hugging Carly, and I. His eyes were wide. Then, suddenly her grabbed his heart, a content smile on his face, and fell back into the couch.

"Thank god! I thought for over a year that I had kissed you for a second time!" He laughed.

I tried to hide my disappointment and flicked his forehead, "Nub."

"Samantha," Melanie said with a smile. I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Mel," I said… trying to smile.

She stepped forward dramatically in Freddie's way, her hands on her waist.

"Hi Freddie." She said girlishly, with a little bit of fake shyness.

"Hey Melanie." Freddie smiled genuinly. I'd die for him to smile at me like that.

"What are you guys doing?" Melanie asked, sitting in the gap between Freddie and I. She was wearing a perfect little outfit revealing enough to look sexy but not enough to look skimpy. I hated that.

"Watching a movie." I answered solemnly.

Carly started the movie again and Melanie leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Wow… puberty did him wonders."

I had to hold back a scream. I saw Melanie settling into Freddie's arm that was conviently drapped over the back of the couch.

"Okay! I don't think I can watch this anymore… too boring." I said exasperated.

"But we just started it…" Carly pouted.

"We should go get a smoothie." I tried changing the subject.

"Oh I'd love to!" Samantha said in her high ringing voice, "but I should really go meet up with some old friends I haven't seen in ages."

I nearly cried out in joy.

"Aw, you'll come back later?" asked Carly looking hopeful. I hate that her and my sister get along.

"Sure!"

Melanie got up and headed towards the door. Ah, home free. I nearly smirked.

"Oh wait," she started, turning around smoothly on her heel, her voice like a wind chime, "Freddie... tomorrow night, you and I, dinner and a movie?"

My heart stopped, it jumped up into my throat. I looked incredulously at Freddie… then I remembered… I shouldn't be.

"Ew." I mumbled in spite of myself.

"Uhm, uhhhh… sure Melanie." Freddie stuttered anxiously.

This is when my life ended.

* * *

><p>"Samantha… you home?" Melanie asked, waving her delicate hand in front of my face.<p>

"Hmmm? Oh yah… what did I tell you about calling me _that_?" I answered sternly. She interrupted my thoughts AND used my full name. If I wasn't so damn mad I'd kill her.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Sorry, anyways come zip this up?"

Melanie was wearing a very tight summer dress. It was white and had blue flowers around the bottom which puffed out in frills.

"Uhm, yeah whatever."

It wasn't fair. I studied us in the mirror. She was much more pretty then me. She was smarter, nicer, gorgeous, and a serious catch. I wasn't. I had a C average, was mean to everyone, wore penny tees and jeans almost every day, and a was guy's nightmare.

"Thanks! I better head downstairs." She said. Her skin was a creamy colour, with perfect rosy cheeks. She spent forever, and I guess it really paid off. She left the room and I looked in the mirror. All of Carly's make-up was there. I could copy her. I could be that pretty. I knew I could.

And that's when I got the idea; as I heard Melanie squeal "Hey Freddie," and Carly state "isn't she gorgeous?"

I could picture Freddie's jaw dropping.

If I couldn't have Freddie the way I am, which would be completely ruining our friendship and my dignity; then I would choose another tactic. These stupid feelings, I would have to take them out another way. I'd have to get rid of them. I'd take all these feelings and use them up until I do not even feel them anymore.

I would dress up as Melanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is my first iCarly fic so I'm pretty excited! I love Seddie! I hope you didn't find this boring... it's just opening up the story :)<strong>

**Remember to review!**

**-Sarah**

**Ps. I'll probably update every couple days. I have around 6 chapters written already, but I'm quite busy and I've got to edit and such :)**

**REVIEW! :D **


	2. Studying & Precautions

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Studying and Precautions<strong>

I am a criminal master mind, but if I am going to pull this off, I am going to have to do some intense studying. Melanie is up for three days. Tomorrow is her last. Tonight, when she gets back from her date with Freddie, I will go undercover. Oh yes, I will. We are both going to crash at Carly's tonight. She will gush to us about her date.

I waited impatiently on the couch, not even paying attention to what was on TV. I checked my watch again for the billionth time. The movie they went to ended at 10. It was now 10:30. It only takes 10 minutes to walk from the movies to Carly's! I drummed my fingers on my leg impatiently. Carly was yet again, talking to the guy she was totally into. She refused to tell me who it was. I was a little jealous or her and Melanie, they always had guys. I didn't.

I heard giggling outside the door. I heard Freddie say something in his low voice, followed by another giggle from Melanie. A little more chat, and then suddenly silence. My stomach tightened into a knot as my mind filled with images of what could be occuring in the silence.

"Carly! I think the Chinese food is here!" I yelled really loudly, throwing open the door in the middle of the sentence. I heard a confused Carly from upstairs, but it wasn't legible over the shock of what I walked into. Melanie and Freddie were in mid kiss, but when they heard the door open, the jumped back from each other in surprise.

"Sam!" Melanie exclaimed annoyed, while Freddie stood there with an awkward look on his face while scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry! I thought you were mama's Chinese food!" I did a little dance when I said the last part. Act like normal Sam, trick the nubs. Freddie looked at me weird, his eyebrows up in confusion.

"You are ordered Chinese food, at 10:30?"

"Dude, girls eat insanely at sleepovers, especially me." I covered.

"Whatever, " Melanie huffed, "anyways, I had a great time Freddie. Text me?"

"Of course." Freddie smiled. He had a cute inviting smile to him.

They hugged while I stood there awkwardly. I cleared my throat.

"Bye Freddie," Melanie waved, more of the fake wariness.

"'Night Mel," And Freddie went into his apartment, and in we went into ours, but not before I looked back at him again, watching the boy I could never properly have with a deep feeling in my stomach.

* * *

><p>"And… I think I was his first… y'know… French!"<p>

My head was pounding. This master plan was a painful one, Melanie had boasted about her date with Freddie in great detail for hours since Carly and I told her to spill the beans. And I HAD to pay attention to each factor, and they stung me like bricks.

"I don't follow…" I said in denial, "You aren't French…"

Melanie and Carly rolled their eyes at me,

"Oh Sam, you are so INEXPERIENCED! As in French kiss!"

I sighed as she continued her rant about Freddie's newly formed arms. I was currently lying on a mattress beside Carly's bed. We could all fit on it, but I didn't want to sleep with my sister. I had told them I wasn't feeling too great and needed my space. I lay there in the dark, looking up at the ceiling.

Why did I have to like the kid? Stupid Freddie. His stupid big brown eyes, and his stupid arms, and don't forget his stupid smile! And that stupid laugh? How about his stupid smarts?

"Unfortunately…" Melanie continued, and I snapped back into the conversation, "we obviously can't try to keep a long distance relationship. We'll text, flirt a bit, but I mean, nothing big will happen. Maybe he'll just be one of those flings I get every time I visit."

I smiled in the dark. Then I realised… this could ruin my plan!

"Did you guys… establish that?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't care much at all.

"Yeah, pretty much. We said while walking back it's too bad we couldn't be official and stuff."

"Ah." This complicated things. How would it work, with Melanie texting him from her stupid boarding school in Washington, and him knowing things with them were never official!

"Girlies, girlies, girlies, mama's goin' to bed to keep it down!" I announced.

"Fine fine." Growled Carly. I was almost asleep, I was finally content because I now had my master plan figured out.

"Hey Carly?" I hear Melanie whisper.

"Yes Melanie?" She whispered back.

"Whatever happened to the Chinese food? I wouldn't mind stealing a little." Carly giggled.

"I think you're a little over tired. Get to sleep silly!"

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Melanie!" Carly said, giving her a hug outside of the plaza in front of the impatient cab man who kept honking his horn. It was early, 10 AM at least. I couldn't believe I was awake. The sun was slightly peeking out of two white puffy clouds and there was a slight breeze to the air.<p>

"Goodbye Sam!" Melanie said simply to me, giving me a quick sideways hug.

"Buh-bye." I let out. I never got to know my sister very well, I just knew she was perfect and I wasn't, so there was no need to get close to her when she doesn't want me around.

"Goodbye Freddie!" She exclaimed nearly tearing up. Freddie wrapped his large arms around her in a big bear hug. I wouldn't mind being on the other side of that hug.

"Goodbye." He murmured softly. It was so sweet. It made me want to throw up. It botherd me that my sister was so close with my friends.

The cab driver honked again. Melanie waved again and stepped back towards the car.

"Wait! Melanie… mom's cell numbers changed… the old company found out she was scamming them, she told me to put it into your phone."

"Oh, okay. Make it fast or this guy is going to have a cow," she tapped her tiny foot impatiently.

I grabbed her expensive fancy bedazzled phone. Quickly, I moved up to Freddie's name. Edit contact. Delete contact? YES! Are you sure? YES!

This was just precaution; I knew Melanie had a strict rule of not texting boys unless they texted first.

"Here you go," I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Bye guys!"

And away she went far down the highway and out of our lives.

Or so, that's what Benson thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**I was going to wait untill tomorrow to update but I made a specialexception for Purple XX because they are going away on vacation :P**

**Thank her!**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers; Purple xx, CheeseInMySoda, good, seddieSUPERFAN101, Onedream2dream, DannySamLover20, and Sayzyas Ku!**

**You guys were my first ever iCarly reviewers!**

**Well, remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**Question of the night;**

**Do you think Sam's plan will follow through?**

**Review!**

**- Sarah :)**


	3. Closeness & Worrying

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>Closeness &amp; Worrying<strong>

The plan was in full swing. We were all in the iCarly studio brainstorming. It was break time, and Carly was once again, downstairs talking to mystery boy on the computer.

Freddie stood in front of his laptop, planning the sounds for the remote. I sat on a beanbag chair, drinking a fat shake.

The first part of my plan was to think of a valid reason to borrow Freddie's phone. Suddenly and idea popped into my head.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, giving my phone a death glare.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Stupid phone it deleted Melanie and my mom is freaking out trying to get a hold of her because she forgot what one of her stupid prescriptions were called," I was suddenly thankful for the drama class Carly made me take with her.

"Can't your mom just ask her doctor?"

Crap.

"Well I dunno my mom's a dummie and she lost Mel's number," I muttered out.

"Here I'll read it out to you…" he reached into his light blue denim jean pocket for his phone.

"NO!" I nearly yelled; Freddie looked at me questioningly, "I just mean… she never answers us… but she'll answer you…"

"That doesn't sound like Melanie…" he stated, looking at me strangely. Since when was Benson so… not trickable?

"Just pass me your phone nub I'll text her and tell her it's me."

"Yah, right, you'll just say something to make her hate me," Freddie scoffed.

"Would I seriously do that under the circumstances?" I asked, my in my most intense face and serious voice.

"Considering you bought a taco from the taco truck that hit me… yah I'd say the circumstances don't change anything!" He chuckled lightly, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Look, I'm serious loser! Just throw me your damn phone!" I gave him a death glare, and his shoulders deflated.

"Fine," he sighed, and he walked over and handed it to me. He wouldn't throw his precious Pear Phone.

**Contacts. Melanie :).** Why was there a smiley face beside her name? It made me cringe. **Edit. **I erased Melanie's number from existing, then put mine in.

I scrolled up to my name and put a random number there so he wouldn't notice. He never texts me anyways.

"Hereya go nerd!" I said, mockingly throwing it. A girlish noise escaped from his mouth as he saw me pretend to fling his phone at him.

"You almost threw my baby!" Freddie cried and he came over and ripped it out of my hands. His hand rubbed up against mine, sending my stomach into a series of flips.

Freddie stopped rubbing it and looked at me weirdly, "You okay?"

Was it that obvious he gave me butterfly's?

"Hmmm? Oh yah… just worried." Wait… why did I just say that?

"Worried? About what, your mom?" he asked incredulously, plopping into the beanbag beside me. I was never worried about my mom. I didn't give a flying rat's a…

"Uhm, yah…" why couldn't I lie? Was it because his arm was nearly touching mine?

"What's up with you? It must be serious then… you never worry," his brown eyes were boring into mine. I didn't know what to think. He looked so caring and sincere!

"Not it's not- it's uh…" DAMMIT PUCKET GET A HANG OF YOURSELF!

"I have a heart y'know! And if she doesn't figure out her prescription she could get really sick… and then… AND THEN I would have to plan her funeral and I would have to go live on the streets or Carly's house and then I'd always have Spencer blowing things up around me and Carly being girly all the time… and… AND!" I didn't know where the rant was going… but it sure made Freddie back off.

"Sam… calm down… I'm sure Melanie will sort things out. She's a good person and she cares about her family... she'll make everything work out. She's a helluva girl!"

For some reason, this didn't make anything better.

"Whatever. I'm going to make Carly get off her stupid computer to stop talking to what's his name so we can get some work done!"

And with that, I stalked out of the room, leaving a confused nub behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Freddie's POV<span>_**

The door closed behind Sam and I stared after her. What was her problem? She NEVER breaks down. She never lets anyone see her true feelings. She didn't even threaten me! In fact… she never even complained about me in her rant. There was Melanie, Carly, and even Spencer… but no mention about being annoyed by me. It was really strange.

I opened a text to Melanie.

**Freddie: Hey Mel :)… I think Sam texted you about your mom's prescription? Believe it or not… Sam's really worried. **

**Melanie: No worries, all settled :) Sam's dramatic sometimes, isn't she?**

I didn't know how to answer this; this isn't something Melanie usually talked about. Not that we didn't much deep talking, just regular chatter.

**Freddie: Um, Sam's just Sam.**

**Melanie: Ah, I see, being nice to impress me. No worries, I know the kind of girl my sister is. **

I stared incredulously at these texts. I didn't know Melanie didn't like her sister so much… she just said that they were so different they weren't as close as they should be. It almost ticked me off. If I had a sibling I'd at least care for them, especially if they were as troubled as Sam was sometimes.

**Freddie: Come on Melanie… she's not that bad. She's fun to have around.**

**Melanie: Well, you know her better than I do :)**

**Freddie: I guess so… anyways, settling into Washington okay?**

**Melanie: Well actually… okay can you keep, like a major secret? ;)**

**Freddie: Sure…**

**Melanie: You said your mom was out of town for a couple days right?**

**Freddie: Uh… yes I did…**

**Melanie: You can't tell Sam and Carly, or anyone! But I decided not to take the plane. I wanted to stay a little longer, but not with them… with you :) Don't worry; I'm not trying to be super clingy or a physco girlfriend. I want us to just have fun. We don't need a title.**

I took a huge intake of breath. Melanie was staying? And not telling Sam… or Carly? I couldn't believe this! Not that I didn't want her company… but… Sam. Wait, why am I thinking about Sam? I'm just a geek to her… and if I'm spending time with her sister secretly… she wouldn't care. Even though she did act pretty weird today whenever I was close to her… but I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just imagining things.

Silly me. As if Sam Puckett would be interested in a nub like me. As if a nub like me would be interested in Sam Puckett! I blame these crazy thoughts on eating late last night when my mom wasn't home. I guess I should obey my mommy more.

**Freddie: Cool stuff :) When will you be by my place?**

**Melanie: Eight o'clock tonight?**

**Freddie: I'll be there. ;)**

**Melanie: See you :)**

And with that, Sam stomped back into the room, pulling Carly behind her.

"Please! One more minute I wanted to send him another smiley face!" Carly whined looking dramtically back at the door.

"I don't care that you are totally in love with Brad now," Sam said annoyed. Brad and Carly, that's a nice couple. I was over Carly, and super psyched that Brad was making progress with her. He was a great guy, and new in town. I was pretty much his only friend.

"Please!" Carly begged, giving Sam her best puppy dog pout.

"No! We have to work!" Sam said exasperated.

Carly and I shared a glance, and then we looked to Sam at the same time.

"You," I started, "are pushing us to do work?"

"Whatever." She pouted, sinking her teeth into a ham sandwich.

The main question on my mind right now, what the hell is with Sam Puckett?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! You've got the rare treat of Freddie's POV! :P**

**So, by the time you're reading this I imagine you have watched iLost My Mind, or are about to! I'm from Canada and it's not premiering here. So if ANYONE has a link to it, please send it!**

**No spoilers please! :P**

**Anyways, next chapter you have a treat. It's long, and very eventful. The plan will be played out!**

**Tonight's question: Do you like Brad's character? And do you think he should continue on as a cast member on iCarly? Barly and Seddie could double :P ;)**

**Don't forget to review! They make me so happy!**

**-Sarah :)**


	4. Dressing Up & Kisses

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>Dressing Up &amp; Kisses<strong>

I did my make-up while Carly was out to dinner with Spencer. She never locked the door, and always told me to drop by when I wanted. Her room was perfect and girly, I envied her. Being girly made me sick, and a room like this would cost so much money… as if my mom would pay that. I had to beg her to buy me a new dresser when I was 12. I could barely fit anything into the old one I'd had since I was 3!

I put the finishing touches on my face. I'd have to say, I did pretty well! I looked into the picture on my phone of Melanie, and I pretty much matched up everything.

Each time Melanie comes up, she always gives me her old clothes. She thinks I dress the way I do because mom won't buy me the nice expensive stuff. She doesn't, but I don't think I wouldn't wear this stuff even if I had the chance.

I grabbed the frilliest, girlish, cutest dress in the bag. The bag reeked of expensive floral perfume. I put the dress on, and I transformed into the very person I hoped I'd never be; my sister.

"Mama's good!" I giggled, checking myself out in the mirror. It was a casual simple medium pink summer dress that landed mid-thigh. It had frills around my chest and spaghetti straps. I grabbed a pair of gladiator brown sandals and a purse to match.

"Get ready Benson, Sam's… I mean Melanie's going to light up your world."

I left the room and turned off the lights. I danced down the stairs like a princess, and when I hit the last wooden step I heard the door creak open.

"Hold on a sec Carly; let me just grab my wallet I left it in here…" Spencer walked into the room and I dived behind one of his sculptures. It was some battery castle, which was made to recycle his and other people's batteries. Spencer danced out into the kitchen, humming some upbeat happy song.

"Ah Mr. Orange, you fell outta the bowl!" Spencer laughed as he slam dunked an orange into the Shay's colourful fruit bowl.

Spencer moon walked outta the kitchen, his wallet safety in his back pocket. He stopped in front of the battery sculpture and my breath hitched.

"Something's not right…"

I'm screwed, it's over, I lost before I even got to have any fun or get rid of these stupid feelings!

"That's why! The battery should be facing the other way!" Spencer exclaimed, turning a battery over a smidge.

I in took some air, a smile on my face. As if I actually thought Spencer could ruin my entire master plan.

"Oh, and Sam? Whatever you are doing and trying to keep from Carly and I… you can't do it with your lip gloss smudged!"

And out ran Spencer, without another word.

That was close, way to close. I highly doubted Spencer will tell Carly. Spencer's weird like that. He respects schemes. So I fixed my lip gloss with the mirror in the compact, and left the Shay residence.

I stared at Fredward's door for a couple minutes. Was I a bad person? It wasn't like I was messing with his feelings… he knows things aren't permanent. This was a bad idea. But how else was I to deal with these feelings? The nub would never take me, and he'd probably laugh in my face if I ever tried to tell him. Plus, they might not even be real feelings… just bad pheromones getting to me head. I have to do this! No, I can't, it's just to…

The door swung open, and there stood Freddie, who looked distracted. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hey Melanie! Jeez, I almost forgot you said 8! I was about to go on a walk to clear my… never mind. Want to come in?"

I just nodded my head, scared out of my mind. What if I blew this? He would never let me live it down.

"You look really pretty." He said, closing the door behind me as I stepped in. My instant reaction was to say something sarcastic, but instead I found myself adjusting to my roll.

"Thank you Freddie, you look quite handsome yourself," I said with a smile. If I was Sam, I would make a remark about how the words "handsome" and "Freddie" didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Thanks. Hey Melanie… is Sam okay? I've been trying to text her but she's not responding."

I felt my heart leap into my throat. He was worried about me? He was trying to text me?

"Why were you trying to text her?" I asked, my eyes wide with wonder.

Freddie looked at me weird; "Um,you okay? You look like someone just told you that you were accepted into Hogwarts."

I coughed, "Oh yah, sorry, I'm just, excited to spend time with you," I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay," Freddie chuckled, "I was just texting her because she seemed weird earlier, just wanted to make sure she was doing okay."

"Aw, it's so sweet that you care!" I said cooing. Freddie looked at me weird again.

"Well, earlier, you seemed to be a bit more resentful towards your sister…" he murmured. That was my rookie mistake, finding out what he thought of me while not being me and sounding out of character. Stupid smart nub.

"Oh I am resentful towards her, I just," I started while standing closer to Freddie, "thought it was sweet of you to be so caring."

I was standing dangerously close to him now; his brown eyes would turn me into a slave, and make me tell him everything.

"Movie?" I asked, tilting my head in that familiar way Melanie does that always make her look like a sweet little puppy.

"Sure." Freddie smiled. He popped a movie into the dvd and we settled into his deep blue couch similar to one you would find in an office or a bank. His whole apartment was uber clean, as always.

Freddie sat next to me and I snuggled into him, enjoying the feel he had. His arm was around me, and it was so large. Damn boy was Melanie right!

The movie played and I recognized it as an old favourite of our gang. I didn't really pay attention; I was mostly intoxicated by Freddie's amazing cologne. And I think I detected a hint of after shave. Freddie shaved? Freddie Benson? If this was Sam talking I'd probably make some joke about him being a hairless pig.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye; his lips were taunting me. They looked so soft and smooth. But they didn't have to be taunting me right? I mean, I was Melanie now which meant I was now confident.

Was it easy to fake confidence? I wouldn't know. I turned my head around slightly so I was facing him. He cocked his eye brows at me.

"Y'know," I started, mentally reminding myself not to stutter, "It wasn't my intention to watch much of the movie."

He smiled at me seductively as I leaned into him and our lips met. They moved in synchronization as I tangled my hand in his hair. He wound his arms around my waist. Feelings tingled all over my body as I kissed the nerd, and I pushed him down so I was more on top of him now, kissing him deeper and harder. I could do this forever.

Then someone knocked on the door, and I burst off of Freddie into a sitting position.

"Freddie!" Carly's voice was shrill and demanding.

"Uhm… hold on!" he said nervously.

"Don't tell her I'm here!" I demanded, jumping behind the couch and making a run for the curtains on his windows. They were dark red and cotton, perfect for hiding. Freddie looked at me weird.

"Have you done this before?" a realised just how non-girly I was being, jumping over couches, running in a dress, automatically hiding without asking for help.

"Uh, I've seen Sam do it before."

Freddie's face got hard, "Sam's made out with guys in there apartment… and then hid?"

I looked at him strangely, "I don't know… I meant when she was hiding from mom and stuff."

Freddie fixed his collar nervously and mumbled oh; then went over to the door.

"Hey Carly; what up?" he asked with a smile.

"Clearly not a comb." She laughed pointing to Freddie's hair which was sticking up in every which direction.

"Haha, yah, fell asleep… bed head."

"Kay well, I'm back from dinner… and I wanted to work on iCarly a bit. Also, have you seen Sam? She wasn't at her house or mine. And she's not answering my texts!"

So that was who kept texting me…

"No I haven't seen her. She was upset earlier because there was something wrong with her mom…" Freddie answered, worried. Freddie was worried about me!

"Weird," said Carly, "well I'm sure she'll show up! Meet me in the studio."

With that Carly turned around and left.

"Sorry Freddie but I think it's time for me to go. I'm in a hotel tonight."

"Okay, do you need me to walk you down? It's not good to walk around alone at night, s'pecially when you're a girl."

"Nope, I've got a taxi coming." I walked towards the brown wooden door and stood close to Freddie.

"I had fun." I said with a smile, my arms rapping around his broad shoulder as I leant in for one quick simple kiss. It yet again, left me wanting more, which was not the point of my master plan. It was supposed to make me like him less.

"Bye Mel." He said, sort of distracted, checking his phone.

"Bye Freddie."

I sneakily walked out of Bushwell Plaza and onto the street in the breezy summer night air, my heels clicking loudly on the dark gravel; and I walked into a nearby gross portapotty. Melanie's pink tote bag was in my hands which contained my real clothes.

As I changed I wondered, how long could I keep this up?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :) A bit longer than usual, and a lil' steamy eh? ;)**

**And no worries, things won't get TOO steamy, it's rated teen so nothing too bad obviously :)**

**So the plans going on! But is it getting rid of her feelings, or only making them bigger? I'm sure his kissing doesn't help so much with the losing the feelings… :P**

**Anyways I finally watched iLost My Mind! BEST ENDING EVER! Can't wait for the next one!**

**FLIPPING INTENSE LOOKING!**

**Haha :P**

**Anyways, question for the night;**

**What kind of flaws do you see in Sam's plan? Things that could reveal her secret?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Sarah :D**


	5. Crazy

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 5<strong>  
><strong>Crazy<strong>

"Mama's in the house!" I exclaimed, plopping on the blue beanbag chair.

This one was a cool blue, all blue-green and fun. It was unlike Freddie's boring blue couch, but a lot of fun can still happen on his couch.

"Hey Sam!" Carly smiled. I'd texted her back while outside and told her I was fine. I'd just got back from changing in the port-a-potty, and then nearly blew the plan when I realized I was still caked in make-up. I swear liking that boy is affecting my smarts. I snuck into Lewburt's bathroom, and washed all the makeup off. I then secretly went to Carly's room and touched up my makeup the way I usually did it; which is more natural and a lot less. I liked being back in my normal clothes, a black and green striped tee-shirt and dark boot cut jeans. Never will I be a skinny jean wearer.

Freddie was giving me a weird look from behind the laptop.

"How's your mom?" His voice was soft and caring.

"She's better now. Melanie told her prescriptions and everything, stupid idiot of a mother," I shrugged.

Freddie's eye brows arched up in confusion, "are you bipolar or something?"

I laughed at Freddie, and quoted one of my favourite crazy people, "I'm bi-winning!"

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and continued doing some more work. His phone started ringin and he answered it curiously.

"Hello?" he asked. A frantic annoyed voice was slightly legible on the other line. Freddie hit speaker phone, a look of horror on his face.

"And I swear to god if you send me one more text I'm calling the cops! I don't know who this Sam guy is but if you're planning some murder you better do it to someone else buckaroo!" The woman's voice was slightly masculine and threatening. Freddie's face was a muddled expression of discontent.

"No lady, I'm sorry, it was the wrong number…" Freddie tried to explain in his dismay. I felt sweat gathering on my forehead. How could I mess up like this!

"You will treat me with respect! You will stop texting me or else I will track you down, kill you slowly, and break you into pieces!" The lady let out a murderous laugh at the end, and the phone made a sickening click.

"Freddie! Don't harass people for fun… especially when they are scary like that!" Carly exclaimed, giving Freddie a worrisome look.

"No, I swear I don't even know what she was talking about!" Freddie said, exasperated, his hands flying up exaggeratedly.

"Well, look at the caller I.D," said Carly simply. She was wearing some strange grass hula skirt for some sketch she was working on, and she walked over beside Freddie to look at his phone. I watched in dreadfulness from the beanbag.

"Hmmm, well it says my last caller was… Sam?" Carly and Freddie looked at me, folding their arms across their chests accusingly.

"Playing another joke now, are we?" Freddie sneered. My palms got sweaty, how was I going to get out of this one? If I said it was a joke, he'd text that number again later on if he needed to, and then the physco chick will get even crazier!

"No! I swear that wasn't me… freaking brilliant if it was though," I laughed.

"Let me see," Carly said, yanking the phone out of Freddie's hand.

She looked at it defiantly, "that's not Sam's number, her number ends with 76. I know I remember it."

"Sam… why would you give me a fake number?" Freddie asked curiously.

I put on a bored expression, "Why would I want you texting me?"

"Sam! You could've had Freddie killed!" Carly said exasperated, "and all because you didn't want him texting you?"

"Whatever, are we going to talk about the damn sketch?" I asked, my annoyance clearly coming through in my tone.

"Yeah, whatever," Freddie mumbled, giving up for now.

The night continued on with us talking about iCarly. No more accusations or fights came out, although I'd continually see Freddie sending me weird looks. My plan just had so many flaws! I'd seriously have to consider stopping soon. But, I should have at least one more getting-rid-of-feelings session, right? With all it took to make this stupid plan I should at least get to use it more than once!

Rehearsals ended and Carly told me I could crash at her house, but I wanted to go home and clear my mind. So I found myself on the familiar street between Bushwell Plaza and my home. My hand was in my dark denim pocket, holding the yellow can of pepper spray. Carly always got angry that I walked around at night, and I always had to call her as soon as I got home so she knew I didn't get kidnapped. But at least I was somewhat prepared with pepper spray and all. Look, if my mom was normal and actually cared, I'd make her drive me!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped out the pepper spray and turned around fast to view my attacker. Instead of a big burly rapist, it was little Freddie, standing in horror at the pepper spray, his hand in front of his face.

"Sam! No!" He screeched, freaking out.

"Oh shut up Freddifer before you attract the real crazies over," I said rolling my eyes, putting my spray back into my pocket. My heart was racing slightly, what was he doing? He hated leaving his apartment at night.

"You were going to spray me with pepper spray! And you're telling_ me _to calm down!" Freddie was still slightly spazzing. I gave him a second to gather his thoughts, tapping my foot impatiently. Then I saw it. My bag! With Melanie's clothing in it! AND IT WAS IN HIS HANDS!

"Where'd you find that?" I demanded, ripping the bag from his hands.

"You left it at Carly's," Freddie said cautiously. I was so peeved! I turned around from him and opened up the clutch, making sure everything was there. Luckily, it was.

I turned back around to Freddie, whose scared face had just upturned into a taunting smile, "awwww Sam has a secret diary doesn't she!"

"As if nub," I punched his shoulder. This means he didn't look in, because he was guessing at what was inside! He respected my privacy and well-being! Thinking this for some reason made me feel guilty.

"Then what's in the bag you're so protective of?" Freddie still had the taunting pitch to his voice as he poked my shoulder.

"Somebody wants a death wish," I told him, shoving my fist inches from his face. Freddie's shoulders slumped, and he gave up.

"Fine, be that way," he sighed. I felt bad for not letting him have a silly banter with me like usual. I turned around and started walking back down the street, but not before I turned around, and said thanks, to the now more than confused nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I thought it was one of the pre-written ones and I opened it up the other day to two sentences :P**

**And whenever I had time to write, nothing was really coming :P And whenever come stuff would come, I'd get a call from a friend to hang out or something :P**

**And then, when it was all ready, I thought I'd sent it to my beta… but FF had failed me. And then I was going out of town…**

**So finally, now that I'm back, it's all beta'd and everything by the wonderful Jaqui (Onedream 2dream).**

**I'm not actually too fond of this chapter. There wasn't really any Seddie, well I mean, there was that ending… but mostly just crazy stuff going on :P It was kind of short. Apologies!**

**BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**Thanks to ****LyshaLuvsSeddie**** for her idea on the random number Freddie`s been texting to be some crazy person! :P**

**Oh, and 38 reviews? AWESOME!**

**If I hit 50, making it my most reviewed Fanfic, I will upload two chapters IN THE SAME DAY! So yah, remember that :P**

**Next chapter up on Tuesday night probably :)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Bothered? & Poached Eggs

**iDress Up As Melanie  
>Chapter 6<br>Bothered? & Poached Eggs**

_It was a dark, foggy room. There were no definitive features to the room, it wasn't a square, oval, or even a circle; only a murky grey mist. A blonde with near perfect ringlets looked distraught, with a dress that seemed slightly torn, and make-up that was smudged. It was me._

_In front of me stood Freddie. He seemed inferior to me, and had cold dark eyes. He looked uncaring and frigid._

_"Freddie… I don't get it… I love you!" I cried as he looked at me with hard brown eyes._

_"If you loved me you wouldn't have used me," he said in a hard tone, his eyes refusing to make any more contact._

_"But you knew things weren't exclusive with you and Melanie… I didn't know you'd fall for her," I whispered._

_"She's a perfect girl, how wouldn't I?" he glared at me._

_"What about me?" I whimpered, peering up at him with my watery blue eyes. His glance back was cold._

_"You are a manipulative mean person," my torn dress suddenly turned into sloppy jeans and a torn faded tee-shirt. My hair was now droopy and lifeless. My face was dark and ugly. Melanie walked up to Freddie's side; they smiled at each other seductively before embracing and joining their lips together hungrily._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat, my eyes were slightly wet. I shivered inwardly remembering the terrible nightmare. I felt a big weight on my stomach; so this was what guilt felt like. I turned around and grabbed my cell phone to check the time. It was 8:30, but I was wide awake even though it was really early for a summer day.<p>

I sauntered off my worn out yellow bed and onto the creaky floor. My house was one floor, so I opened the peeling white door into the short hall to the kitchen. My mom wasn't home again, I hardly saw her these days. I opened the refrigerator, to the usual disappointment. Last week's grocery list was still taped to the refrigerator.

Well for Breakfast, I can eat 2 month old yogurt, cheap cereal without milk, or a piece of mouldy toast. Yum. Looks like I'll be doing the grocery shopping again.

I sighed inwardly. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pyjama short bottoms. I opened the cell phone up anxiously anticipating who it would be.

**Freddie: Good morning Melane :) I was wondering what time you were planning on coming up today?**

I was too hungry to even think at this point.

**Melanie: Well, it depends… this hotel has terrible food, and no service to come with it! I just wish I could have a nice meal so I can get a move on with my day.**

**Freddie: Well, you could come over here for breakfast. Eggs and Bacon!**

My mouth began to water immediately after reading the word bacon.

**Melanie: Aw really! You're so sweet. I'd love to :)**

I sighed inwardly as I grabbed my bag containing Melanie's old clothing. Apparently my conscious wasn't that imperative.

* * *

><p>I walked into Carly's house warily. I knew Carly would still be sleeping so I would have to quietly do my make-up in her room. I opened the door to her colourful room and slipped in quietly. Carly was in a quiet peaceful slumber so I made my way to her desk. I really needed to invest in some of my own makeup for this to work better.<p>

After about 15 minutes I was finally finished. I put the large brush down and looked successfully at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, the large pink brush was rolling off the dresser and fell on the ground making a thud. Carly stirred in her sleep a little.

I tried to make a break to the door, but not before my foot kicked her bed making a sickening noise. My foot throbbed as I tried not to scream. Carly turned over, slightly lifting her head. She tried to blink the seep out of her eyes.

"Sam?" asked a confused and tired Carly.

"Sorry… left something in here… didn't want to wake you… go back to sleep," I stuttered.

Carly shrugged and went back to sleep.

I ran out of the house and found myself soon in front of Freddie's door. Yet again, I felt butterfly's in my stomach. It was sickening.

I could already smell the bacon wafting from his apartment. I knocked on the door politely, even though I wanted to kick it down.

Freddie opened the door. He still looked somewhat tired and his hair was a little messy, but in a cute way. He was wearing a loose fit light grey v neck and striped pyjama pants. As always, the corners of his mouth were upwards in a warm smile.

"Hi," he beamed, opening the door and beckoning me inside.

"Hi," I said back nervously. The apartment smelt strongly of wonderful bacon. But, it wasn't normal bacon. No, it was my all-time favourite, Bolivian! I tried to calm down to say something level.

"It smells great in here," I said with a smile. He led me to the quant wooden table and held out the mahogany chair for me.

"That'd be the Bolivian Bacon," he smiled back. Se he knew it by name! I thought I was the only one who knew of this foreign bacon.

"Really? Sounds expensive…" I commented, curious about the bacon.

"Oh yah, it is, but Sam mentioned it once and I've been hooked ever since!" he exclaimed, turning away from me and moving the slices of heaven with a fork in the sizzling pan.

"Sam does know her meat!" I laughed, taking a sip of the orange juice already set out for me.

He turned back; his arm's out stretched leaning back on the counter. He smiled and looked down at the ground, shaking his head slightly. "Yah, she's great."

I immediately felt a twinge in my stomach. He thought I was great!

"So," Freddie began, out of his momentary daze. "How about a poached egg with some bacon?"

I looked at him wide eyed. Poached? What the hell was that? I thought I knew like, EVERYTHING to do with an egg! Fried, hard boiled, I even tried eggs benedict once!

"Uhm, I never had one before," I murmured anxiously. He looked understanding.

"Yah, a lot of people haven't. They are so good though, the yoke is perfect for dipping toast in," he beamed.

I looked at him adoringly, "you seem like you really know what you're doing."

"Yah, I love to cook. It's not something most people really know," he shrugged, as if the revelation was meaningless.

"Why not, I'm sure it'd impress a lot of girls, especially food obsessed ones like my sister," a look in Freddie's face told me I'd just given him the inner secrets of the world, but then it went back to usual.

"Yah, well it's kind of private I guess, it's kind of weird I even told you," he laughed.

I crooked my head to the side slightly. "Why is that?"

"Well, we aren't dating and I haven't even told my two best friends," he started making up two plates and filling two glasses of orange juice. I was hoping he was considering me as that other best friend and not Gibby.

"Does it bother you?" I asked curiously. He turned around while placing the orange juice back into the refrigerator.

"Does what bother me?"

"That we aren't dating."

Freddie's eyes looked a little nervous. He grabbed the glasses and the plates and put them in front of us.

"Look Melanie, you are a really great girl, and I love hanging out with you. But a long distance relationship wouldn't work."

"No no, I know, but if say, I lived here. Do you think we would date?" Things weren't supposed to get deep, but here I was stirring the pot.

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth, I don't think we would," Freddie sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, excited.

"I think we are just too cute around each other it would be boring and annoying after a while. We'd get so tired of the same old same old. Relationships need to be exciting while sustaining some sense of order," he seemed to be thinking of something in his mind.

"You sound experienced with relationships," I sighed. I knew he wasn't, but he smiled nonetheless.

"No, it's how my parent's relationship was. My mom was once not as crazy, but still pretty insane. She was caring to an extreme, and always worrying about things. My dad was carefree, exciting and fun. When he passed, my mom went on an overload. He used to balance her out."

I winced at the mention of his dad. Freddie didn't talk about him much but I knew he got hit by a drunk driver when he was 10.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"It's okay. Hey, eat your bacon," he laughed. I would have gone straight for the bacon if it wasn't for how cool the eggs looked. I opened the yoke with my fork and dipped some of the toast in slowly. I ate some and it tasted so good! I smiled up at Freddie, but he was intently focused on eating. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at it curiously.

**Carly: Sam, I'm going to go get the watermelon piece for iCarly from Freddie then head out to the store to get the rest. I'll see you around 4 :)**

"Uh Freddie, I got to go something has come up, I'm sorry I had to miss the wonderful food. Good bye!"

I lunged out of the chair to the door.

"Bye," Freddie said, not seeming to mind.

I ran behind the plant in the hallway and watched as Carly walked into Freddie's apartment. After that, she quickly ran back to her apartment and grabbed Spencer. She pulled him down the hallway as he murmured something about finishing a cheese sculpture.

* * *

><p>I finally finish reapplying normal make-up and jeans and a penny tee. Voila, here is Sam. I go to leave again, bag in hands, as I leave the empty Shay residence. I open the door and see Freddie talking frantically to some guy at his door.<p>

"I swear, I didn't order any packages!" Freddie looked peeved, as though he said that a couple times.

"Well do you want a package?" the guy asked, raising his eye brows.

"No! I would've ordered one!"

"Look, I'll give you packages on a stick for a good price." He held up a long stick about the size of a broom handle and had packages sticking off of it.

"Are you related to Teebo?"

"Oh yah! He's my cousin."

"Makes sense. Now get out of here!" Freddie laughed incredulously.

"Just trying to spread the love of packages," The man mumbled while walking away. I almost snickered like a little boy at how the word 'package' had a double dirty meaning.

"Sup Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, Carls isn't home so I guess I got to go find some food elsewhere."

"Well, I have bacon and eggs in here, made a plate for Carly but she decided she didn't want any," Freddie said smiling, looking inviting.

"You better be a good cook Freddifer," I joked.

With that, I was now entering Freddie's apartment, and this time as myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Sorry I took so long, I wrote an over 2000 words chapter for you guys to apologise!**

**It was going to be updated last night but my beta disapeared... I hope there isn't too many errors :(**

**Over 50 reviews? That fricking redonculous! My new most reviewed fanfic!**

**I'm worried though, summer is almost over, and I mean... if I can barely find time to write during the summer, think about the school year!**

**LOL I'll have to rush like hell to finish this, but we'll see! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**-Sarah :D**


	7. Breakfast & The Story

**iDress Up As Melanie**  
><strong>Chapter 7<strong>  
><strong>Breakfast &amp; The Story<strong>

**Previously;**

_"Sup Sam?" Freddie asked._

_"Nothing, Carls isn't home so I guess I got to go find some food elsewhere."_

_"Well, I have bacon and eggs in here, made a plate for Carly but she decided she didn't want any," Freddie said smiling, looking inviting._

_"You better be a good cook Freddifer," I joked._

_With that, I was now entering Freddie's apartment, and this time as myself._

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table where I once was before. The toast that had one bite in it was quickly swooped up by Freddie and replaced by a new one. He turned the pan back on and started grilling more of the heavenly bacon.<p>

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked curiously. It felt weird being alone with Freddie and not being Melanie.

"No," he chuckled, giving me a sideways glance. I slowly devoured the eggs and two pieces of bacon on my plate. It tasted so good. Freddie used seasonings I didn't know existed, but somehow worked.

"Fredward, this has got to be the best breakfast ever."

Freddie turned around and sat down while the stove sizzled silently, eating the last of his egg.

"Thanks Sam, you're surprisingly pleasant today," he commented. I suddenly tensed up, getting defensive.

"Don't get used to it."

Freddie cocked his eye brows at me, and then quickly gave up.

"Sounds like the bacon is done. You want?" he asked, quickly putting 5 pieces of bacon onto a plate, then onto the table.

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed, punching him on the arm.

We sat there and talked about little things, like the next iCarly bit and if we really thought Gibby is an earthling. We were laughing before we knew it and somehow getting along. I racked my brain, trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing Freddie wasn't mentioning his visits from 'Melanie'.

"The last piece of bacon," Freddie sighed, staring at the last twirled piece of heavenly meat. "Who gets it?" He added.

I sighed. Usually, I would just steal it off the plate, but instead, I put a fork in it, grabbed a knife, and cut it in half. Freddie looked incredulously at me and I tried not to blush.

"You going to stare at me or are you going to eat the dang piece of bacon before I change my mind?"

"Well then," said Freddie, wide eyed and smiling. He picked up the bacon and started to eat it. "Can't change your mind now, can you?"

"Actually, I could punch your stomach so hard you could promptly upchuck the bacon. The extreme changing of mind, I think." _Charming, Sam, charming,_I thought. Freddie didn't seem to mind, he shrugged and was used to it.

"So," I began, changing the subject. "Why are you so good at cooking?"

Freddie smiled, as if he was finally happy to reveal this to someone, and as if telling Melanie didn't count.

"Well, my dad and I used to travel to cooking shows and all that. It is how we bonded, actually," he paused slightly, as if he wanted to explain something. I gave him a reassuring glance and motioned my hand for him to continue.

"When he came back from business trips, it's one of the first things we'd do...cooking I mean. We became really fascinated by the expert way the chef's would crack the eggs perfectly with one hand, sprinkling seasoning as if putting the finishing touches on art work. All the amazing food they made, well, it interested us. Who says girls can be the only ones in the kitchen anyway? We took a few cooking classes together and went from there.

"My dad was automatically better than I was; there was no doubt about that. But he loved teaching me. He would take the more advanced courses, come home and teach me the same thing. Our mom thought it was a silly hobby, but it wasn't. It was so much more than that.

"That night, my dad came into the room and shook me awake, a beaming grin on his face. The clock said it was past midnight, which was a big deal for a 10 year old. He sat gingerly beside me, running his hands though my hair.

"He whispered, as if he could get caught at any moment. He told me that tomorrow was his last business trip. He was going to trade his high paying job to return to school to get a degree in culinary. I didn't care about money or anything; I just smiled at him, with proud eyes. He told me not to tell mom yet, that he would talk to her on his own. It was our little secret. It made me giggle, keeping a secret from mom.

"He kissed my head, saying he was leaving early the next day. That he wouldn't get home until late that Saturday night. I smiled at him through sleepy eyes and told him I couldn't wait till he got back so we could do some more cooking. He and I agreed we would bake sugar cookies and make them especially for mom.

"But he didn't come back. I remember him calling once before from a truck stop where he was getting gas, telling my mother he was on his way and to let me stay up late. She frowned, but agreed. I asked for the phone but she said dad was running out of minutes.

"Till this day I wonder, if I had got to talk to him on the phone, kept him at that gas station any longer, maybe half an hour later my dad wouldn't be killed by a drunk 19 year old getting back from a party.

"I never got to cook that night. I got to talk to some police men who said they didn't know how to cook. My mom, who hugged me and told me everything would be okay, said we couldn't bake either. I remember mostly being sad and that I couldn't cook anything. I had set out the ingredients for sugar cookies, which we had agreed we'd bake together. They taunted me for days after, until I woke up one morning, and I found them placed away in the cupboard."

Freddie's eyes looked almost watery. I wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him, but instead, I felt glued to my chair. Freddie just told us his dad got hit by a car, and he didn't remember much of him. Clearly, that wasn't that case.

"You are the first person to ever know he told me he wanted to be a chef. He died before that dream could come true."

Without even knowing what I was doing, I found myself sitting in a chair beside Freddie, my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, new to the comforting business. "You didn't have to tell me."

Freddie sighed, looking to me softly, "I wanted to. I've wanted to tell someone that story for years. I didn't want to tell someone who would cry, like Carly or my mom. I didn't want someone who'd get awkwarded out, like Spencer. And I didn't want to tell Gibby, for reasons not even needing to be said," he laughed. I smiled right back at him. "But it felt right telling you, you didn't get too sad, and you didn't sit there troubling yourself on what to do about it. That's what I like about you Sam, you're so tough, and such a quick thinker. Situations don't seem to faze you."

I tensed a little and looked at him almost stunned. Clearly, situations faze me. The scare me into dressing up like my sister when I like someone.

"Now," Freddie began slowly, "now that we're done with the heavy, what do you want to do?"

"Well," I began, remembering a part of his story. "You had said you knew how to expertly crack eggs right? I've always wanted to do that."

He smiled at me, stood up, and headed over to the stove and frying pan.

"Come here Puckett," he laughed, grabbing my wrist in the process. I almost instantly froze up.

He grabbed an egg in his hands and looked to me. "I hope you're planning on eating these after."

"You'll have to help me," I joked, that bacon was pretty stuffing stuff.

He slowly explained how he was holding it, but instead I found my eyes traveling up his arm. Suddenly, he cracked the egg, and I had no idea how he did it.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Uhm…" I grabbed the egg in my hand and attempted to hold it the way I saw Freddie in the brief second I was actually paying attention. Freddie chuckled softly, and put his hand over mine adjusting it.

"Like this," he pointed out, his hand lingering there for a second longer.

I felt nervous around him, I felt like I wasn't Sam. I still had no idea what to do.

"Uhm, now what?"

"Here, I'll show you," he put his hand over mine again, his other arm sitting lightly on my waist. I could feel his unsteady breath on my neck as he slowly brought my hand down to hit the side of the counter. I could really care less about the egg right now, and I turned around to face him, his arms still on me. I stared into his eyes, not knowing how to act. I was Sam, not Melanie, and Sam wasn't a softie. Sam didn't know how to act in this situation.

Before anything could happen, a small ring came from the red telephone attached to the wall. Freddie let go of me reluctantly, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. I felt sick to my stomach, and sat down at the table.

"Yes mom, everything's fine," he muttered, and I turned back into my normal self, laughing. Freddie glared playfully my way.

"It's going an extra three days? No, no, you stay, I'll be fine!"

Sam heard extra high pitched rambling on the other line as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Mom, there's enough food here, and I know how to grocery shop."

More rambling, then quiet. Then a quick what sounded like an urgent I love you and something about antibacterial soap.

"Bye mom," Freddie laughed, and hung up the phone.

"Actually, mommy's boy, I have to do some grocery shopping too, so…" I left it open for him to decide if he wanted to accompany me or not.

"Want to go now?" he asked, tilting his eyebrows with a little ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Hurry up Freddifer," I sighed, laughing. He quickly grabbed an envelope full of bills out of the cabinet and put it into his pocket. I felt my stomach lurch as my fingers felt the flimsy 20 dollar bill in my pocket. My mom would only spring for the necessities.

"Let's go!" Freddie said, opening the door and letting me through. I didn't know if I was completely stupid for spending more time with him and jeopardizing the plan, or if I was a complete genius. I just knew that I, Sam Puckett, was way out of her comfort zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So, before you shoot me for being horrible and never updating this story, I CAN'T WAIT UNTILL THE NEW EPISODE!**

**So, unfortunately school, social life, and the books in the series called the mortal instruments, has made it absolutely impossible for me to update. I'm super sorry! (I want a Jace.)**

**No idea when the next chapter is coming, but I don't know, a bunch of reviews would probably over promote me and make me rush to update ;)**

**I hope you liked it! I love corny food and couple clichés :P**

**Shoutout to my amazing beta onedream 2dream!**

**-Sarah**

**Ps. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
